


Mirror-and-Steve Boy

by elumish



Series: Mirror-and-Steve Boy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake-weapons-maker claps his hands together. “There, it’s settled. You, kid, whatever your name is, you’re coming with us. The rest of you, go be teenagers in peace. Have sex. Get drunk. Make bad decisions. Let’s go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror-and-Steve Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't even know. Basically, I wrote this during my commutes, and so it's just kind of weird and awful and self-indulgent. 
> 
> This might be kind of hard to follow at times because it's written based on how he perceives things. He's not particularly good with emotions or names.

The Winter Soldier is in California. He’s not sure why—there’s something there, or someone, probably from the files, but he isn’t retaining memories well enough to know. He only remembers half of the fight with Steve (mission) _Steve_ , a quarter of the escape. On any given day, he only retains thirty to forty percent of his actions; he knows he ate two meals the day before but he has no idea what they were.

There’s a boy here he thinks might be the reason—he looks a bit like the man in the mirror, a bit like Steve. If nothing else, his ability to make self-destructive choices rivals Steve’s. He thinks.

So the Winter Soldier watches the Mirror-and-Steve boy and his friends, who are all like Steve at his stupidest, sometimes paired with Наталия at her smartest, which is a dangerous combination. But they’re strong, too, some of them, Steve-strong, and that’s all wrong, isn’t it, because only Steve is Steve and the Winter Soldier is only a pale imitation of Steve and these people are—

He must acquire more data.

Because there are slots in his head, and Mirror-and-Steve boy has settled in the slot next to Steve, and the Winter Soldier will kill anyone who touches him.

And there are things trying to kill them. Because of what they are, he thinks, even though he’s not sure what that is—because they’re fast, faster than him, except for Mirror-and-Steve boy and Наталия girl. But that cannot stand, and the things trying to kill Mirror-and-Steve boy are going back to their safe house, so the Winter Soldier kills them. He gets a bullet through his flesh shoulder, probably because his metal arm isn’t functioning optimally due to damage from Steve, but he stitches it back up and it stops bleeding.

Then he returns to Mirror-and-Steve boy. The next day Mirror-and-Steve boy is confused about why people are dead. They had been trying to kill him and his friends. The Winter Soldier doesn’t know if he killed them. He should have if he didn’t.

Mirror-and-Steve boy doesn’t eat enough. Like Steve. The Winter Soldier doesn’t know if the economic situation is stable. He steals food and leaves it in the open window of Mirror-and-Steve boy then closes the window because it is an unacceptable vulnerability. Mirror-and-Steve boy thanks someone named Derek. The-one-named-Derek is confused. So is Mirror-and-Steve boy.

More people come to kill Mirror-and-Steve boy and his friends. The Winter Soldier kills them. One of the friends has good instincts. He almost sees. The Winter Soldier must hide better.

The Winter Soldier finds a mission in watching Mirror-and-Steve boy. He thinks it is a mission he had before. He has been a bodyguard before. He might be reverting to old programming with this body. He needs the files, but that would require leaving Mirror-and-Steve boy. He will stay. He doesn’t need the files.

One day he needs to get close because something appeared and he didn’t see it until it was nearly on Mirror-and-Steve boy, and he kills it, but they begin to chase, and they are faster than him, so he stops, drawing his gun.

They stop as well, circling him, and then Mirror-and-Steve boy and Наталия girl appear and one of the fake-Steves addresses the Winter Soldier. “Thank you.”

It’s not a question so he doesn’t respond.

Mirror-and-Steve boy approaches a step, and fake-Steve-who-talked looks not-wanting about that. “Why did you save me?”

This is an obvious question, but it was asked, so he will answer. “You are Mirror-and-Steve boy.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Наталия girl steps forward too. “Can you tell us your name?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Mirror-and-Steve boy sighs. “This is just—can you give me your gun? You’re making them nervous and, well, you know werewolves.”

He doesn’t know werewolves. But Mirror-and-Steve boy should have a way to protect himself, and the Winter Soldier has more, so he puts on the safety and hands the gun over. Mirror-and-Steve boy handles it like he knows how to use a gun as he sticks it at the small of his back.

“Thanks.”

Наталия girl peers at him, and then her face turns not-wanting. But Наталия didn’t want him anyway, so he’s used to that look.

“Stiles,” she says, and her voice is not-wanting. “You should get away from him.”

Mirror-and-Steve boy looks not-knowing, and all of the fake Steves go battle ready; he palms a knife but doesn’t draw it yet because Mirror-and-Steve boy is still close.

“Why?” Mirror-and-Steve boy asks, but he isn’t asking the Winter Soldier, so the Winter Soldier doesn’t answer.

Наталия girl does instead. “You know about the Battle at the Potomac, right?”

It was the battle with Steve. He knows it. He nods. So does Mirror-and-Steve boy. “Yeah, the whole world does. What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“This is the Winter Soldier.” She looks at him. “I think.”

Fake-Steve starts growling. There is another sound—engines and teeth-vibration and too much noise, the loudness masking subtlety, and that is dangerous. The Winter Soldier shoves himself in between Mirror-and-Steve boy and the noise as people begin walking out from between the trees.

There is Наталия and man-with-wings and Steve, but Steve is in uniform, so he is there to fight. The Winter Soldier places himself between Mirror-and-Steve boy and Steve. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Steve attacks. They are both in slots in his head, and no priority instructions have been given.

Another man walks from between the trees, and he is fake-weapons-maker with a suitcase. The Winter Soldier knows he is fake. He killed the real weapons-maker. The files said so.

“Bucky,” Steve says. The Winter Soldier does not know that word. Maybe it is from a language he doesn’t know. He says nothing. “They’re civilians. They’re not a danger to anyone. Why don’t you let them go.”

Steve wants Mirror-and-Steve boy away from the Winter Soldier’s protection. That is unacceptable. “No.”

“Okay,” Steve says quickly. “At least don’t hurt them, okay.”

Why would the Winter Soldier hurt Mirror-and-Steve boy? “I won’t hurt them.”

“Good.” Steve nods. “That’s good.”

“Holy fuck,” Mirror-and-Steve boy says behind him, “You’re Captain America.” He pauses. “Oh, fuck, I probably shouldn’t swear in front of Captain America.”

Steve’s face shifts upward. “It’s alright, son. Are you all okay?”

“Yeah.” Mirror-and-Steve boy tries to move so the Winter Soldier isn’t in the line of fire. That isn’t acceptable. The Winter Soldier moves, too. “Yeah, we’re all fine. Uh, Captain. Sir.”

“That’s good.” He looks at the Winter Soldier. “Bucky?” The Winter Soldier doesn’t understand that word in this context. He says nothing. “Are you okay?”

“All parameters are within normal.”

Steve’s face shifts to not-wanting. “Okay.” Mirror-and-Steve boy shifts behind him again, and Наталия becomes still.

“Do you have a gun?”

Mirror-and-Steve boy doesn’t say anything for a second, then says, “Oh, me? Yeah. I’m not—the safety’s on, though, and I’m not going to use it. I promise.”

That is a bad promise. He may need to use it because Steve is here to fight.

“How did you get it?” Наталия asks.

“He gave it to me,” Mirror-and-Steve boy says, and everyone becomes battle-prepared. The Winter Soldier shifts position, too.

Наталия looks at the Winter Soldier and asks, “Why did you give him a gun?”

“He needs to be able to protect himself. And I have more.” Like the one at the small of his back and the one inside his jacket and the one at his ankle.

Steve opens his mouth, but Наталия says, “Why does he need to protect himself?”

This is a pointless question. “Because he is Mirror-and-Steve boy.”

Behind him, Наталия girl gasps. “Oh my God.” They all look at her except the Winter Soldier, Наталия, and Steve. “He’s—I don’t know what level of dissociation this would require, but I think he’s saying ‘Mirror’”—her coat rustles—“and ‘ _Steve_ ’.” The Winter Soldier nods. He knew Наталия girl was smart.

“Oh, fuck me,” fake-weapons-master says.

“Language,” Steve says.

“You didn’t tell off the kid. But anyway, I think Ginger over there is right. What if this kid is, I don’t know, what if he’s a combination of Barnes and Cap? Like, biologically?”

Steve’s face turns not-knowing and not-wanting. “I don’t think that the mechanics of reproduction have changed so much that I could have a teenage son with a man I haven’t…seen since 1945.”

Fake-weapons-maker’s face turns wanting. “Seen, eh? No, I don’t think this is from the two of you bumping uglies, though that would be a fascinating thing to study, the effect of the serum on making guys be able to get knocked up. But what I do think is that there have been some very interesting advancements in the field of letting two guys artificially produce a kid with just their DNA, and what better test subjects than Captain America and their new playtoy?”

Steve freezes. “You think Hydra did it?” Mirror-and-Steve boy moves behind him.

“I think that if what we think is right is right, that’s our best bet. At least if SHIELD had made him, or his mom or dad or whoever, they wouldn’t have let him go.”

Mirror-and-Steve boy shifts again. “Hey, guys, not that this isn’t fascinating, but right now we have a werewolf pack, the Winter Soldier, and the Avengers standing in the middle of the forest, and at some point, something is going to have to give.”

Fake-weapons-maker goes still. “Werewolves?”

Behind him, one of the fake-Steves says. “Whoops.”

They want to move out of the forest. The Winter Soldier does not want them to move out of the forest. He does not want Mirror-and-Steve boy or Steve to leave his sight. They are both in slots in his head.

Наталия and Наталия girl are eyeing each other. If they are allowed to talk they will be able to take over. That cannot be permitted. Наталия is trainee-lover-enemy. She will try to kill him. He will not be able to protect Steve and Mirror-and-Steve boy. That is not acceptable. He will have to kill her.

That will be not-wanting. Steve will be not-wanting.

Fake-weapons-master says, “I have a ship. I have more than one ship, but I have one with me, because _someone_ said I shouldn’t fly in my suit. Who wants to go in my ship?”

Steve asks, “Buck?”

The Winter Soldier still does not understand that word in this context.

Man-with-wings says, “Sergeant Barnes.”

The Winter Soldier knows that. “The American.”

Steve sounds not-wanting when he says, “Yeah, you’re American.”

That is not relevant. Also, the Winter Soldier is an asset for the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and the Russian Federation and Hydra.

Man-with-wings looks at him and asks, “Will you come on the ship?”

He can get out of the ship if necessary. And it will be a smaller space in which to protect Steve and Mirror-and-Steve boy. “Mirror-and-Steve boy will come.”

Mirror-and-Steve boy moves behind him. Steve says, “Are you—”

Man-with-wings asks, “Will that make you more comfortable?”

“He does not have an answer to that question. “They will both be safe at once.”

“They being?” man-with-wings asks.

Man-with-wings is not very smart. “Steve and Mirror-and-Steve boy.”

“He’s just a civilian,” Steve says.

“I’m cool with going somewhere with the Avengers,” Mirror-and-Steve boy says.

“Stiles,” fake-Steve says.

Fake-weapons-maker claps his hands together. “There, it’s settled. You, kid, whatever your name is, you’re coming with us. The rest of you, go be teenagers in peace. Have sex. Get drunk. Make bad decisions. Let’s go.”

They walk into the forest. Steve hesitates. The Winter Soldier stays between him and Mirror-and-Steve boy. Steve is still dressed to fight. A gun will not kill him. Mirror-and-Steve boy can’t kill him. He will have to fix that.

Steve says, “I miss you, Buck.”

The Winter Soldier sidesteps a branch. Mirror-and-Steve boy steps on it and trips. He runs into the Winter Soldier’s back. The Winter Soldier loses a second. That is dangerous. That must not happen again.

There is a ship. Everyone is on except Steve and the Winter Soldier and Mirror-and-Steve boy. There is a man he does not know in the pilot seat. He is a threat. The Winter Soldier will watch him.

The Winter Soldier steps forward. Steve puts his arms around him. The attack is a surprise. The Winter Soldier should fight back. He does not.

Steve says, “I missed you.”

The Winter Soldier says, “You are Steve.”

Steve laughs and doesn’t stop attacking. “Yeah, I’m Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all likelihood, nothing will come of this after this post, but I figured I would post it for the hell of it.


End file.
